epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Ezio Auditore vs. Agent 47 2. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 3.
And I like to welcome every one of you to the First Battle of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 3! Thank you all, without you, I couldn't have reached this many battles. :D Now, without further ado, in this corner, we got Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, the Grand Master of Assassins, from the Assassin's Creed Series, against Agent 47, the cold-hearted clone killer repping the'' Hitman Series'' to see who is better Assassin... AGAIN! Yes, it is a sequel to my first-ever battle, which I find it little embarrassing now. :3 If you wish to read it, the link is right here. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats I'm going to do this little differently in Season 3, as the Title Cards and Beat will have different sections, while the lyric itself would have a color! Enjoy! Lyrics Ezio_2.png|Ezio Auditore Da Firenze Agent_2.png|Agent 47 (Ezio is on top of The Pantheon in Rome, looking over everyone) (Then he sees a familiar yet strange figure with a black hood) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!! (Ezio then leaps into a bale of hay, then jump out to face the hooded figure) EZIO AUDITORE DA FIRENZE! VS! (The figure smiles as he takes off his hood, revealing him to be...) AGENT FORTY-SEVEN!! 2! BEGIN! Ezio Auditore: (starts at 0:23) Look which bald merde is back again to get his ass kicked once more, I can beat this cazzo 47 times, whether it'd be physical or verbal war! My life had a purpose, not that a mindless puppet like you could understand, you'd wish your funeral ''would've been real when your clone blood is on my hand. Ever heard of the proclamation, 47, ''When in Rome, Do as Romans do? because unlike you, betraying your agency, we have'' Brotherhoods'' to stick to! Despite the Barcode on your head, I doubt you ever had power to compute, or how could you dare try the Master Assassin, when my victory is Absolute! Agent 47: (starts at 0:45) Hoist the Black Flag, the Man in Black is here for another onslaught, As Revelation of your Rebellion, desynchronization from a single gunshot, Your victory is like my 47th Chromosome, it doesn't exist in the nature, on a rapping Firenze, An Ubi-Soft like you can't never catch up to my measure, It's An Assassin's Aviation, Awakening An Ambush, you'll be'' Appalled'' in Angst, Carcassed Creed Crumbles as your'' Castration'' aren't Condoned, Costs less than a Cent, AC''cept the fact that you can't even save a girl, since your blades are never exposed, looks like your bloodline'' ends here, Auditore, consider this Scenario closed. Ezio Auditore: (starts at 1:07) you're full of phonies and mimics, you aren't an assassin, no need for gimmicks, like an eagle catching it's prey, this is your end, I murder you with my lyrics, Another Victory for il Mentor, change the voting I-O to two wins against none, so Requiescat in Pace, Silent Assassin, this not-so-quite rivalry is finally done. Agent 47: (starts at 1:18) you're nothing without that apple, and now God of Assassination will punish you, just a fragment of the past, Animus-ly rewriting history and give you a redo, I'll strangle you, better Abstergo or you'd be dead before you could even blink, Black Room awaits- *Animus desynchronized.* it seems, you're little out of sync. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! (Stone-like words "SEASON 3" falls on the logo, crushing it.) (then SEASON 3 explodes, and the logo is seen again after the explosion.) RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! ... ... ... SEASON 3! Poll WHO WON? Agent 47 Ezio Auditore Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts